Rosario Vampire Cold Blood
by MetalGeneral02
Summary: Mizore is sent to the headmaster's office and is told that her village has been attacked. The Headmaster allows Mizore to go and search for her parents and assist her family against whoever is invading along with Ruby, what will happen? Read on and find out :D
1. Chapter 1

Rosario Vampire Cold Blood

The new term for Youkai Academy had started, and the students had arrived to the school without any problems, for the most part…

"Damn it you bimbo quit gawking at Tsukune, only me and Moka can do that!" Yukari yelled at Kurumu as she was gushing over Tsukune as per usual.

"Ha, yeah right, your too young and flat chested for him anyway!" the succubus answered back with a smirk. *BANG!* Kurumu laid on the floor rubbing the spot on her head that had been hit by a wash tub. As Tsukune and Moka looked at Kurumu and Yukari's arguing, Mizore admired the boy from afar, blushing from what one could assume was fantasies playing out in her head.

The gang eventually got off the bus, only to be greeted by the headmaster's assistant, Ruby. Moka smiled and waved at her. "Hey Ruby how are you?" Ruby smiled half-heartedly at Moka's question.

"Lots of things happened..but besides that, I need Mizore to come with me, the headmaster would like to speak with you" she said, causing Mizore to look at her confused.

"hmm? Speak with me about what exactly?" she asked.

"He didn't say..please come with me quickly, he mentioned it was urgent" Ruby said, and began walking towards the Headmaster's office, with Mizore following behind her. The two women eventually entered the Headmaster's office, Ruby bowed towards him and walked towards his desk, standing at the side of it. Mizore followed suit and bowed towards the Headmaster, causing him to chuckle.

"Not used to these meetings being so calm, usually you and your friends come in here yelling and balling about the issue I inform you of, though given the nature of this one, you might do that anyway.." he murmured before pulling out a letter from his desk's drawer, then petting a snow owl that was also on the desk. "Don't suppose you recognise this little creature?" he asked Mizore whilst unfolding the letter.

Mizore looked at the snow owl for a moment before the realisation kicked in. "That's my village's messenger owl!" she exclaimed.

The Headmaster chuckled again. "indeed it is, and it's sent us an interesting message to us to deliver to you" he cleared his throat and began to read it. "To our darling daughter Mizore, I apologise that I had to send this so soon as you returned to Youkai, but our village has been attacked, I'm sorry but our cousins are all dead, very few of us survived, we had to go into hiding. That's why we had you stay with your Aunt before you headed to Youkai, we knew you would be worried so we're writing to you to assure you we are fine for now, and to ask that you stay at Youkai and not try to find us, we will be fine, but please do not put yourself in danger. Your father and I will write to you soon, hugs and kisses from your loving mother". The headmaster smirked upon finishing the letter and looked at Mizore. "I think we both know you staying here isn't happening under the circumstances.

"Damn right that won't happen sir…" Mizore growled out.

"Well luckily for you I prepared you a ride home as it were..I must ask one thing though.." The Headmaster chuckled again. "I'm afraid I can't allow all of your friends to come with you" he stated.

Mizore widened her eyes, then after a few moments glared at the headmaster. "Why not?"

"Simple my dear, I've been told by the Board of directors that I cannot allow you to go help out your village, so officially speaking I'm not giving you a chance to do so, so as you can see, I need to keep this discrete, to do this, I can't have a large number of students going on a road trip to the snow village as the term starts now can I?" he answered. "However…my assistant Ruby insisted you not go alone, so she will be accompanying you.

Ruby nodded and spoke. "I think it's best we pack as quickly as possible Mizore, this won't be a walk in the park." She bowed to the Headmaster once more. "I'll make sure the Bus is ready to drive us down" she said and walked out of the office. Mizore watched her leave then turned to the Headmaster.

"If I may ask sir..why are you allowing me to leave so easily?" she asked with a curious look.

"What can I say, I hate being told how to do my job, besides, can't have a student of mine worrying about a dire situation like this during the year, it might affect your test results and by extension, a bit of the school's reputation" he smirked and turned towards the window. "To be honest with you..I suspect the possibility of a return for Fairy Tale, so allowing you to go out there serves the purpose of checking if I'm correct in assuming this…from what your mother wrote, this attack could not be just mere wild beasts that live near the village"

Mizore pondered this for a moment then bowed to the Headmaster. "I understand…thank you sir..I appreciate this so much.." she said before taking her leave to join Ruby at the bus stop. The Headmaster smiled and sat back at his desk. "Hehe…I'm sure Ruby will like this trip, all things considering…" he trailed off before starting on some paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario Vampire Cold Blood Chapter 2

Mizore approached her friends and broke the news to them that she had to go her family's village to search for her parents.

"That'll be no problem, anyone up for a good ole fashioned roadtrip?!" Kurumu exclaimed with a confident smirk. Ruby walked towards the group, having sorted the trip with the bus driver, and looked at them with a solemn look on her face.

"Unfortunately Kurumu, only I and Mizore can go, it would appear that the Board of Directors don't want the Headmaster sending students off to investigate, so..we're gonna be doing this without them knowing, to do this..we need a small unit, so that the ruckus doesn't alert the Board about this." She looked at the group, who looked back at her with shock and concern.

Moka stepped forward. "Ruby, is sounds way too dangerous for just the two of you to go, lets us help you" she said, looking worried. Ruby sighed and replied,

"Moka, if I could, I honestly would, but, like I said, it's just not possible, the Bus driver has orders to only allow Mizore and I on the bus, I'm sorry, but this is something me and Mizore have to do. Don't worry, we should be back relatively soon, maybe in a few days if even, trust me, we'll be fine." She said with a reassuring smile. Mizore looked at her then back to Moka and the rest of her friends.

"Ruby's right..besides..this way none of you can get hurt due to my business..I'd rather have it that way personally…I'm just saddened I don't get to be with you much..but like Ruby said, we'll be fine."

"B..but it isn't fair, we should be allowed to go with you!" Yukari exclaimed, with Kurumu nodding in agreement.

"For once the half pint's right" she said, then fell to the ground two seconds later from a washtub to the head with Yukari putting away her wand giggling. Tsukune spoke up amongst the group next.

"As much as I'd like all of being to help…it seems this is their job now.." he walked up and gave Mizore, causing the snow woman to blush and return the hug, he would do the same to Ruby before stepping back. "Good luck, and stay safe" he said with a warm smile. The two blushing women nodded and headed to the Bus after making their farewells to the rest of the group, and sat down in the bus. The bus driver smiled a creepy smile and chuckled, muttering to himself.

"This is gonna be quite the adventure hehehe.." and with that he started the bus and began driving, speeding towards the tunnel.

(Meanwhile, in an unknown location)

A blue haired man sat looking at his reflection, admiring his face before a masked man entered his room and bowed to him.

"Sir, the village was exterminated like you ordered."

The man chuckled and turned away from his relfection.

"Very good..and the prisoner?"

The soldier nodded. "Safe and sound in the basement sir."

"Excellent..then the plan is definitely in motion..my people will rise from this accursed slump and rise from the ashes…and I shall be the leader of my own revolution..it's perfect, exactly like my facial features!" he laughed and walked out of the room with a confident smile on his face..


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosario Vampire Cold Blood Chapter 3**

Mizore and Ruby exited the bus, having arrived at Mizore's home village, or rather the ruins of it. The houses were mostly destroyed, blood was visible on the snow, and several snow people's corpses were strewn around the place. Mizore desperately ran to her parent's home, pleading into herself to the creator that her parents had not been killed. She entered the ruins of her home, the one she had lived in for nearly eighteen years. She would have felt sorrow, her childhood memories and keepsakes having been heavily damaged, but her parents were more of a concern at the moment. Her mother and father were nowhere in sight, sighing in despair she stepped outside where a concerned Ruby stood waiting on her.

"Any luck?" she asked, to which Mizore shook her head in response. The two suddenly heard footsteps being made in the snow, they watched as a little girl poked her head out from behind a nearby pole.

"A..are you one of them?" she asked whilst trembling out of fear. Mizore and Ruby couldn't help but notice that the little girl looked extremely similar to Mizore. Ruby looked at the girl confused.

"One of them? Who's them?" she asked. The little girl stepped forwards toward them.

"The murderers responsible for this…" she said frowning. "They came in to the village out of nowhere and..and.." she tried to finish her sentence, but had started to cry and choked up in her tears, Mizore came over to her and hugged her.

"We're here to find the one's responsible for this..and to find my parents.." she said with a small growl. The little girl looked at Mizore and nodded, smiling warmly. Mizore stood up, and looked over to Ruby. "I don't know where else to look now..it doesn't seem as if there's a trace of them here..please tell me you or the bus driver know anywhere else they could be.." Ruby frowned, seeing the look of desperation on her face and being unable to help, her thoughts were interrupted when two Basans appeared in an explosion of flame. The two chicken like monsters, standing over eight feet in height, circled the three girls like predators waiting to make their move. After what seemed like an eternity, the two monsters attacked. They targeted the bus first, forcing the driver to flee in the bus to the tunnel.

Ruby flew into the air with her wings and began bombarding the Basans with energy attacks produced with her wand she always carried with her, whilst the little girl ran for her life away from the fire breathing creatures. Mizore transformed into her monster form, and began hacking at one of the Basans with her ice claws. The two Monsters were quickly defeated, not being very durable or strong.

"hmm..I was expecting more of a hassle to be honest.." Ruby said with curious look. "What were these creatures doing here.."

Mizore looked around and spotted the little girl hiding behind the same pole as she was before. "Hey, you ok?" she asked, to which the girl nodded in reply. "I forgot to ask..what is your name?"

"Rozu Konbo" she murmured quietly. The three females found a house which was in decent shape all things considered and walked in. No corpses or blood were to be seen, indicating the previous owners may have been killed elsewhere, or perhaps taken somewhere. Whichever the case, night was quickly on its way, and although they would've preferred to have stayed elsewhere, the bus driver had left during the fight with the Basans, leaving them stranded at least for the night…

(Elsewhere, in an unknown hideout)

"Master Breeze, the project is almost finished" a masked foot-soldier bowed as he informed his master. The man had found another mirror and was amidst of checking out his reflection once more.

"Very good..let's see this bad boy, he better be as impressive as my beautiful blonde hair" he chuckled and walked into the testing room, and watched as a huge metal monster beat the crap out of several test dummies. One of the scientists came over to him and bowed.

"Sir, the Metal General O2 is ready"

"Very good..have him ready for tomorrow if possible, we have another village to wipe out"

Breeze smirked after the scientist left to make the preparations, and walked back to his throne room, and took out his phone. "Maybe a few selfies before bed.." he chuckled once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosario Vampire Cold Blood Chapter 4

Ruby lay awake in the double bed she was sharing with Mizore, multiple thoughts were running through her head, like an ocean filling her head. As she continued to ponder, she failed to notice Mizore waking up, and was startled by a sudden poke to her side.

"You sigh too much when you're awake" Mizore grumbled.

"I do? Oh…sorry" Ruby replied, following up with a sigh. *THUNK!* After removing the ice kunai lodged in her head she laughed. "I guess I really do, I never even noticed that til now.." she turned to face Mizore, then glanced over to the room Rozu was sleeping in. "Sorry for wakening you.." Mizore stretched, then yawned before replying.

"It's fine..we should only be waiting til tomorrow for that damn Bus Driver to grow a set and come back to us.." she took out a picture of the gang and sighed. "I miss being with them already. Especially Tsukune…" she blushed as she thought of the boy she was in love with.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to see them more..I see your still crushing on him too.." Ruby giggled, Mizore looked at her in confusion.

"We all are..aren't you?" she asked. Ruby shrugged nonchalantly and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Not anymore..I got over it to be honest." Mizore looked shocked, whilst Ruby turned over. "I have..different interests at the moment.." she said blushing. Mizore pondered this for a minute or so before falling asleep again, as Ruby followed suit a few more minutes later.

*Meanwhile*

Breeze walked into the lab, having heard that the prisoner was finally subdued and transported to the chamber. A scienctist approached him, his face full of excitement as he informed him of the progress of the project.

"The suit is finally finished, and the Prisoner is ready to be placed in it" he said, as giddy as a kid about to play a new video game on Christmas day.

"I see…going to be a shame really..the Prisoner was quite an excellent looker..to hide that beauty in a giant mecha suit..oh well" Breeze chuckled as he observed a bodybag being placed into the next room, which seemed to be where they would place it into the suit. "So..this Metal General…just how powerful have you made this thing?" Breeze asked as he strutted back to his throne room, the scientist following close behind.

"Well, we've fitted it with the most powerful weaponary we could get our hands on, the metal is very strong and durable, and best of all, its programming is a work of art, constantly evolving and learning as it goes..I made it myself" the bald man with a ginger moustache bragged, to the amusement of Breeze.

"Very well..you may return to your work..we unleash it tomorrow.." Breeze chuckled and grinned, taking out phone and began taking more selfies…


End file.
